Mad About You
by Mad Prophet
Summary: A la Onzième, il n'y a pas que des bourrins...il y a aussi des coeurs qui battent au rythme de l'amour, pas forcément celui du combat. Très très soft. Ikkaku x Tsukane
1. Introduction: Tais toi mon coeur

Tsukane x Ikkaku...Madarame Ikkaku est un personnage de Bleach, appartenant à Kubo (et pas à moi T_T). Tsukane est un de mes persos de forums, membre de la Onzième Division comme vous allez vite le comprendre...et elle est folle amoureuse d'Ikka...

Une partie, une chanson ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Introduction : Tais-toi Mon Coeur

Des années en arrière... Tsukane, assise sur un des toits qui surplombaient la division, pensant à tout ce qui l'avait mené à devenir membre de la division guerrière. Elle ne sentait ni le froid, ni le vent, se laissant simplement bercer par la lumière de l'astre dont elle portait le nom. Au loin elle apercevait le quartier où elle avait grandie avec ses frères, et où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ce souvenir était gravé dans sa mémoire, vif et amer. Lui qu'elle avait aperçu de loin, un matin lumineux au Seireitei, alors qu'il ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence de la jeune fille. Lui qui souriait à ses compagnons pendant que la toute jeune Tsukane le détaillait, son image s'imprimant dans sa mémoire. Lui qui était finalement partit, laissant ce cœur encore tendre s'attarder bien trop longtemps sur ce visage. Des jours et des nuits, ce doux faciès la hantait, elle brûlait de revoir l'homme, lui parler, le côtoyer. Mais elle n'était alors qu'une enfant, une habitante du Rukongai, une âme parmi tant d'autres. Sortant de ses souvenirs douloureux, la jeune femme étendit ses jambes contre les tuiles froides du toit et s'étira. Elle était entrée à l'académie, surprenant la plupart de ses camarades par son habileté au combat et ses capacités de nécromancie, sortant parmi les premiers de sa promotion, ce qui lui permit de choisir son affectation. Elle n'avait pas oublié Madarame-sama, et rejoignit donc la onzième division, où elle fut accueillit de façon assez mitigée. Mais Lui était là, et il l'avait salué d'un sourire. Virant littéralement au rouge tomate, elle avait couru rejoindre son dortoir en courant. Une larme coula sur son visage encore enfant, qu'elle essuya au plus vite: un membre de la onzième division ne pleure pas !


	2. Chapitre 1: Love You 'Till The End

Chapitre 1 : Love you 'till the end

Jusqu'à la nomination de la jeune femme au rang de sixième siège, les dossiers et autres papiers administratifs revenaient au troisième siège, la lieutenant ayant décidé que cette tache n'était ''pas drôle, juste bonne à faire pour la boule de bowling''. C'était donc le sus-nommé qui remplissait les longs courriers, les rapports de missions et tout le reste, sous le regard plus ou moins attentif de son compagnon narcissique habituel. C'était aussi lui qui avait formé la nouvelle sixième siège, restant parfois avec elle quelques heures pour vérifier que le travail était bien fait. Au fil des jours, il se montrait plus pointilleux, insistant pour revoir un dossier particulier, ce qu'Ayasegawa-sama n'appréciait que peu. Ce dernier finit par laisser les deux shinigamis seuls, prétextant que l'ennui abîmait sa beauté parfaite. Madarame-sama et Tsukane restaient alors seuls dans le bureau, discutant plus qu'ils ne travaillaient réellement. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il n'était pas mécontent qu'il y ait une autre présence féminine à part la fukutaisho, enfant qu'il avoua à demi-mot adorer malgré son caractère impossible. Personne ne savait en revanche que la jeune femme se languissait d'amour pour le beau troisième siège, et c'est donc avec des efforts surhumains qu'elle cachait son trouble en la présence l'homme.

Des signes jusqu'alors totalement indéchiffrables se firent plus présent, alors que la rousse demoiselle essayait de garder une certaine contenance. Un sourire chaleureux lorsqu'elle rentrait de mission, une main sur l'épaule quand il commentait son entraînement, les longues heures passées dans le bureau l'un à côté de l'autre, des regards discrets lors des repas...Jusqu'à cette nuit-là, une qui avait tant fait rêver la toute jeune fille qui était rentrée à la Onzième Division. Soir de repos, les divisionnaires s'étaient retrouvés dans l'un des pavillons pour boire leur éternel saké et parler de sujets tous plus graveleux les uns que les autres. Tsukane s'était appuyée contre le linteau de l'entrée, sirotant son verre tranquillement, observant les hommes, souriant discrètement à leurs blagues et histoires. L'entente entre les membres masculins et la jeune femme était meilleure, ils l'acceptaient bien mieux qu'avant, l'autorisant tacitement à prendre part à leurs soirées depuis sa nomination. Les yeux dans le vide, elle écoutait les conversations sans vraiment y prêter attention, son esprit occupé par les nombreuses taches qu'elle devrait abattre le lendemain.

Hey , t'sais à quoi ça sert les ptits reliefs autour du téton des nanas?  
Tsukane, j'ai envie de toi...

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement, sans toutefois se retourner. Elle connaissait cette voix qui murmurait à son oreille par cœur, tout comme l'odeur de l'homme à qui elle appartenait, légèrement masquée par celle du saké. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté la pièce, ni qu'il s'était placé derrière elle. L'attirant en arrière, il enserra sa taille dans la pénombre la dérobant aux regards éventuels des autres, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Le cœur de Tsukane battait la chamade, l'homme qui avait en partie motivé son entrée à la division de l'Achillée se tenait là, pressant son corps chaud, musclé et si attirant tout contre celui plus délicat de la jeune femme. Sans un mot elle éleva doucement sa main, caressant la nuque de l'homme avant de se retourner, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, leurs yeux parlant pour eux. Dans un silence juste troublé par les rires des hommes dans la salle, trop occupés pour remarquer quoique ce soit, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa, sauvagerie et délicatesse mêlés, désir impérieux et attente trop longue. Se pressant l'un contre l'autre dans une rage d'une infinie douceur, leurs bouches donnaient des raisons à cette attente qu'aucun mot ne venait couper juste un empressement qui relevait presque du manque impérieux de l'autre. Sans savoir comment, ils rejoignirent un futon, laissant leurs corps exprimer ce qu'aucun des deux amants n'aurait pu dire à voix haute.

Un rêve...Cette nuit, ces instants, lui avait semblé être un rêve qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps, l'illusion de la chaleur contre son dos semblait si réelle, cette respiration paisible si douloureusement aimée. Ouvrant à regret les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas ses appartements, ni les draps dans lesquelles elle se trouvait...se pouvait-il que...Un bras passé autour de sa taille, finement bronzé, l'enserra un peu plus avant de la tourner vers le propriétaire dudit bras, laissant Tsukane totalement surprise. Elle avait effectivement passé la nuit avec le troisième siège, son corps courbaturé lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas travaillé sur de la paperasse. Laissant échapper un ''Madarame-sama!"gêné, la shinigami rougit fortement, son visage prenant une teinte proche de celle de sa chevelure. Se redressant pour se placer au dessus d'elle, seulement surélevé sur ses coudes, l'homme lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'elle avait toujours rêvé avoir juste pour elle, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Poussant de toutes ses forces contre ce corps qu'elle avait fantasmé pendant des années, elle recula.

Madarame-sama...c'était une...  
Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau dans un empressement sans égal, leurs corps se frôlant à l'unisson sur un rythme que seuls eux connaissaient. Rompant une nouvelle fois le baiser, la jeune femme rougit de plus belle, haletante, hésitant entre le désir brûlant qui la poussait vers le beau troisième siège, et sa conscience qui soufflait qu'elle aurait dû laisser son amour au stade du fantasme.

Madarame-sama...on ne...

Un nouveau baiser ferma les lèvres de la demoiselle qui se laissa totalement emporter par le désir du corps de son supérieur contre elle, en elle. Soupirant alors qu'il relâchait sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration contre la peau tendre qu'il mordilla doucement, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille ''Et arrête de m'appeler Madarame-sama...'' Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage, première réelle expression depuis des mois, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Ikkaku dans un corps à corps digne de la Onzième Division...La victoire et la petite-mort...


	3. Chapitre 2: LOVE

Le jour s'était levé sur les deux corps assoupis sur le futon, et Tsukane s'était levée sans un bruit. Elle devait partir, vite, oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé lui semblait soudain la plus épouvantable des erreurs. Aller faire ses entraînements matinaux, vérifier que les divisionnaires n'avaient pas mis le Seireitei à feu et à sang pendant la nuit, des taches quotidiennes et routinières dont elle s'acquitterait presque avec joie, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps avec cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, qu'elle désirait bien plus qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable. La rousse se rhabilla sans un mot ni même un regard pour celui avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, le souvenir de ses mains sur sa peau, des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, de toute la nuit en fait, était bien trop présent à son esprit. Elle, la guerrière froide et au fonctionnement presque mécanique, s'était laissée aller dans un débordement de passion et de désir, chose qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis...trop longtemps... Elle ne devait pas lui accorder un regard, sous peine de vouloir le rejoindre immédiatement et se blottir contre lui, oublieuse du monde entier. Elle finit de s'habiller, ajustant son hakama avec une lenteur cependant volontaire. Il aurait suffit que le troisième se réveille, qu'il prononce un mot, un seul...bon peut-être deux ou trois autres...et elle serait retournée auprès de lui. La jeune femme se maudissait intérieurement de ce comportement presque frivole, cette facilité qu'avait son cœur à espérer des mots qui n'existaient que dans ses songes. Cédant néanmoins à son cœur qui lui hurlait de regarder une dernière fois le doux visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle contempla son corps nu alangui, paisible, le doux sourire qui trônait sur ces lèvres qu'elle voulait encore embrasser.

Et elle partit, sa mémoire encore pleine des soupirs de plaisir qu'il avait laissé échapper, de la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau. La jeune femme devait se convaincre que cette nuit n'avait été qu'un rêve, un fantasme parmi ceux qui la hantaient depuis bien longtemps, un produit de son imagination un peu trop fertile ces derniers temps. Pas le temps de s'entraîner, elle était déjà en retard sur son emploi du temps quotidien. Tsukane passa rapidement dans ses appartements pour se changer, redonner un peu d'ordre à sa chevelure...et son reflet dans le miroir lui confirma que tout cela avait bien été réel. Tranchant parfaitement sur sa peau blanche, à la jonction entre le cou et la clavicule, trônait un petit suçon, discret et pourtant bien visible. Impossible de le cacher sous son col...Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, la Roku Seki chercha dans ses affaires un objet rond qui sentait la poussière : une femme lui avait donné de retour de mission dans le monde réel, prétextant que cela lui donnerait meilleure mine...« Fond de teint »...Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit le pot, dégageant un petit nuage de poudre qui se colla à son uniforme. Génial ! Et ce truc était bien trop foncé pour sa peau blanche ! Elle soupira, hésitant encore quelques secondes, alors que ses yeux remontaient vers son reflet et l'objet du délit. Rougissant de plus belle, elle s'empressa d'appliquer de cette étrange produit sur le petit hématome sans un regard pour vérifier si cela restait discret. Un regard à la pendule, elle était encore plus en retard ! Tsukane courut jusqu'à son bureau, entrant en trombe dans la pièce et referma la porte violemment. Il n'était pas là fort heureusement, aussi elle s'assied devant la tonne de paperasse qui trônait sur la table centrale, tachant de trouver une certaine concentration. Nulle trace de la petite fukutaisho ou du narcissique Cinquième siège. Tant mieux. Elle s'étira et se plongea dans l'étude des dossiers tous plus ennuyants les uns que les autres. Son esprit vagabonda bien vite hors de la pièce, de retour la nuit qui s'était terminée bien trop vite à son goût...

On voit que ça...

La rousse demoiselle sursauta et tomba à la renverse, emportant dans sa chute un pile de papiers qui la recouvrirent. Cette voix...Soit elle était en plein délire, soit celui qui hantait ses pensées se trouvait juste en face. Elle se releva, récupérant au passage les feuilles pour les remettre en tas sur la table et jeta un regard noir au Troisième Siège qui était effectivement devant elle. Vu le franc sourire qu'il affichait, elle n'avait pas du se montrer bien convaincante, alors qu'elle laissait sa tête tomber en avant pour rencontrer le bois, dépitée. Elle était incapable de se comporter normalement, son cœur menaçait d'exploser à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse : lui mentir et dire que la nuit passée avait été une gigantesque erreur, lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours et risquer de passer pour une folle, garder le silence sur tout en espérant que le temps effacerait ce passage de sa mémoire ? Inspirant un grand coup pour retrouver un minimum son calme, elle ne put hélas pas s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur de l'homme...Bon dieu ce qu'il sentait bon...Stop ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Madarame-sama...cette nuit...je...

Elle ne trouvait absolument aucun mot, ils avaient apparemment décidé d'un commun accord de déserter le cerveau de la rouquine, la laissant se débrouiller avec ses sentiments face à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, mais elle ne pouvait pas, cela prouverait seulement qu'elle avait perdu face à sa rationalité, à son fierté. Un léger mouvement, elle cru que le vent jouait dans les rideaux habillant la fenêtre, le crâne toujours posé sur la table qui semblait soudain sa meilleure amie.

C'était une...

Tsukane ne put hélas continuer sa phrase, son cœur manquant plusieurs battements. Deux bras étaient soudain passés autour de sa taille, un souffle chaud dans son cou lui rappelait des sensations qui la firent rougir à l'abri du bouclier que formait sa longue chevelure. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Ils étaient dans le bureau voisin de celui du taisho, si celui-ci décidait de débarquer ils finiraient tous les deux encastrés dans un mur. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, remontant sa colonne vertébrale avec une lenteur sadique, alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

Une erreur ? Et si j'ai envie de recommencer, ça reste une erreur ?

Mayday, mayday, Tsukane en arret cardiaque...Le souffle coupé, la demoiselle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire : elle l'aimait, et malgré ça elle doutait du bien fondé de cette relation. La Onzième Division n'était pas le bastion de l'amour, loin de là, ils étaient fait pour se battre et mourir, pas pour les contes romantiques et dégoulinants de douceurs écœurantes. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui dise ce genre de choses alors qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas lui faire face ? Elle sentit la main du Troisième Siège caresser son cou, passant sur la marque qu'il avait laissé, avant de se faufiler sous son haut. Il l'attira contre lui, s'emparant d'autorité de la bouche de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser des plus doux. Relâchant ses lèvres, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et murmura tout bas.

Il n'y a personne à la division, le capitaine les martyrise un peu.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tsukane et elle se retourna pour embrasser cet homme qui était tout pour elle. Les regrets et les flagellations mentales viendraient après, elle voulait juste profiter de cet instant avec lui, caresser cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué en quelques heures à peine. Après tout on apprenait de ses erreurs...


End file.
